


The One With Lace

by justdumbanddead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Takeda Ittetsu, Capitalisation is important kids, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Top Ukai Keishin, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, pretty boy, ukatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: "Wh-what's this?" Ukai's mouth hung open wide at the sight of white lace wrapping all the way around Takeda's waist.-----A very wholesome story about two very wholesome characters written by a very wholesome author :)-swearing, sexual, "pretty boy", lingerie/lace-
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	The One With Lace

Ukai had just been closing up the store when he saw a familiar small man stumble towards him.

"Hey Ukai-kun!" Takeda propped himself up on the edge of the cashier. "Were you about to leave?"

"Yeah, I was actually. Do you need something?" He asked, lighting a cigarette. Takeda scrunched his nose at the potent smell of smoke, but he recently started to find it a little comforting.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink? It's a Saturday after all!" The brunette moved his head to one side, in an inquiring sort of way.

"Sorry, I just kind of want to go home today. It's been a long week." Ukai scratched the back of his neck, a little sad that he couldn't go out with Takeda. But between practice and his job, Sundays were the only day he had off and unlike usually, he didn't really want to spend it hungover.

"Okay. Would you mind if I walked home with you? Our houses are close to one-another." Takeda asked, he genuinely wanted to spend time with the taller man, but he had a little more than that in mind.

"Of course." Ukai answered, he usually walked home with Takeda anyway and found it a little suspicious that he was so hell-bent on being near him. But, he had no reason to complain, the idea of the smaller man wanting to spend time with him made his heart skip a few beats.

They walked out of the store together and began their stroll underneath the dim street lights.

"Takeda you're shivering so much. Here take my jacket, Sensei." Ukai offered his red jacket to the brunette. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but Takeda didn't really notice.

"N-no, it's alright." Takeda whispered, but he his goosebumps were exposed due to his short sleeves.

"Don't be so stubborn." Ukai sighed as he wrapped the jacket around the other man's shoulders. He let his hangs linger on his waist a little longer than necessary, which led a light red tint quickly spreading over both of their faces. Ukai insisted on walking the rest of they way to Takeda's house, arguing how easily someone as slender as him could be mugged. Takeda pretended to be offended, but ended up laughing anyway while Ukai whispered, "It wasn't meant as an insult."

"Well, here we are." Takeda smiled as he walked up the steps to the apartment.

"I guess so." Ukai said, trying to disguise the disappointment in his voice. He had started really enjoying the easy-going conversation with the teacher. Even though, small talk was never his speciality.

"Thank you for walking me, and for lending me your jacket. Why don't you come in, Ukai-Kun?" The brunette blushed as he looked down on the jacket. He was persistent, and tonight he has something in mind that he wasn't going to let go of very easily.

"That'd be nice." Ukai admitted as he started walking up to the door, following Takeda into the lobby.

The elevator ride was short and both were very quiet. The smaller man was busy fiddling with his fingers, not sure whether or not to go through with his plan. It would be incredible if it worked out, it would be perfect. But, it was ambitious and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. What he didn't notice, was Ukai standing in the back, trying his best to hide the glances he stole of the brunette's ass.

Takeda fumbled while trying to unlock his door, so Ukai leaned over his shoulder and steadied his hand. "Why so scared Take-Chan?" He hummed into Takeda's ear as he turned the Takeda's hand to unlock the door. The smaller man could feel a his pants getting tighter as he blushed.

Both of them took off their shoes as they entered. No matter how often he came here, it never ceased to amaze Ukai how neat and tidy Takeda's apartment was and how starkly it contrasted to his messy little flat.

"Care for a drink?" Takeda pulled out a bottle of sparkling water. "I know you don't want to drink anything alcoholic tonight." He smiled. Ukai was flattered at how considerate he was. 

"Yes please." He sat down on the couch while Takeda walked over to join him. They sat for a while discussing their personal lives, for once. Eventually the conversation turned to relationships.

"Well, I'm not particularly skilled in dating." Takeda scratched the back go his head and giggled in a cute-awkward kind of way.

"Hmm. I bet you're a good fuck though." Ukai whispered under his breath before taking a sip. Takeda's eyes widened and he almost spit out his drink. 'Shit, I didn't think he'd hear me.' Ukai bit his lip. "No, I didn't mean-"

"Why would you think that?" Takeda grinned, but quickly slipped back into an innocent and shocked face.

"Uhh, I mean... like, I guess... you just seem very uhh, submissive and you have a.... umm... a very pretty body..." Ukai muttered, trying to hide his flustered face. 'I made him uncomfortable didn't I? Fuck.'

"Look at my body often do you?" Takeda continued teasing, trying to keep his voice in a natural tone. Ukai couldn't see the smirk dangling over his lips. Even though he was submissive, he enjoyed having control every now and then.

"I... uhh..." The taller man was left speechless, bowing his head to hide his embarrassment. What he didn't expect was for the brunette to shift into his lap. He kept his head down, but his eyes widened and his face flushed more, if that was even possible.

"How about you actually touch it once instead, Ukai-Kun?" Takeda slid the coach's hands up to his waist and leaned forward. He smiled ferociously, waiting for Ukai's reaction. Even though he was playing confident, he was so afraid the man would simply push him away or bolt. But he did neither of those things, instead he raised his head to meet Takeda's eyes and closed the space between them.

"You talk too much, pretty boy." Ukai whispered as he pulled away. 

"T-take me to my bedroom." Takeda whimpered, he could feel himself getting hard from just one kiss, and based off the tent pressing against his ass, he wasn't the only one.

"You sure you want this?" The taller man asked, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. 

"God yes. Please Ukai-Chan." And that was all he needed to hear before gripping his thighs and carrying him to his bedroom, whose location he knew from the previous times they had gotten drunk in Takeda's living room. Takeda wrapped his legs around the coach's torso, who snuck one hand down to grip Takeda's ass causing him to moan. The unholy sound went right to Ukai's dick and he found himself leaning forward to kiss the smaller man's neck. 

Once they had entered the bedroom, Ukai lay Takeda gently onto the bed. "Don't wanna hurt you, pretty boy." He said inbetween the kisses he was brushing all over Takeda's neck and down as far as the button-up shirt let him.

"Please... g-give me.. ahh- give me everything. I can t-take i-it." He whimpered throughout moans.

"You sure? Don't expect me to go easy on you then." Ukai growled right below his ear, causing him to shudder. The blonde-haired man then went on to take off his own shirt and start unbuttoning the one on the man underneath him, leaving a trail of lovebites from his chest to his waistband. "You have such a beautiful figure." He complimented between kisses as he rubbed circles around his waist. Takeda was left a mess, covering his mouth to hold back small shameful sounds. "Let me hear you, pretty boy." Ukai yanked away his hand and was rewarded with a whimper. Takeda took off his glasses and laid them on the bedside table.

"Then give me a reason to make some noise." Takeda teased, unbuckling Ukai's belt while staring into his eyes.

"Oh, I plan on it." Ukai chuckled. He pulled his belt out of the loops on his pants and quickly discarded of his jeans altogether. He felt a little vulnerable in only his boxers, so he went on to take off the brunette's pants, finding a pleasant surprise. "Wh-what's this?" Ukai's mouth hung open wide at the sight of white lace wrapping all the way around Takeda's waist. So many of his sexual fantasies had just come true. He was getting harder, even with only a small piece exposed. "Did you plan on this?" His lips turned upward.

"Y-yes. I was hoping, Ukai-chan." Takeda whispered, suddenly very shy. Ukai finished taking off the smaller man's pants and looked back for a minute to enjoy the sight of Takeda sprawled out in only white lace panties. His hair slightly messy and his eyes swimming with lust. 

"Pretty boy." He whispered once more underneath his breath before leaning in to kiss one of the brunettes nipples while playing with his other.

"Ahh! Ukai-"

"Call me by my first name." He said in-between kisses and started circling his tongue around the sensitise bud.

"Y-yes Kei-keishin." He whimpered. The sound of his name being muttered between moans was almost enough to make Ukai cum right then, but he had something to take care of first. Once Ukai was satisfied with the noise he got from playing with both of the brunette's nipples he moved his attention down to the lace panties, or more specifically what was in them. 

He started by slowly rubbing a little, he could already feel the pre-cum dripping off Takeda's dick. "Tell me what you want, pretty boy." Ukai teased.

"Pl-please Keishin. Take m-me, make me t-take it. Fill me up with your c-cock, make me tremble." Takeda was already short of breath, but the coach was completely taken back by the blatant begging. Well, Takeda obviously had experience in the field. 

"You're gonna look so pretty around my cock." Ukai growled before pulling off his own pants as Takeda's eyes widened. He knew that he himself wasn't particularly big, but Ukai was probably more than 9inches. He gulped and reached to his beside table to pull out the lube and a condom. When he turned his head back to Ukai he heard, "Let me see you do it. Stretch yourself for me." 

"O-okay Kei-keishin." The idea of Ukai watching him finger himself was really hot. He popped open the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. Ukai pulled the panties down to right above his knees. 

"Make sure they stay there, I like them, pretty boy." He licked a long stripe up the new skin he had gotten access to. 

"Ahh! Fuck- Keishin." Takeda cursed as he moved his fingers down to his hole. He circled the muscle a few times before pushing in one finger. 

Ukai propped his hands up on either side of the man underneath him, watching the beautiful, vivid expressions on his face and enjoying the harmonious and filthy sounds leaving his mouth. "Do you think of me?" The coach whispered.

"Y-yes." Takeda saw no reason in hiding anymore, he shut his eyes tight as he added a second finger. "Ahhh! Ke-keishin!" He moaned, causing Ukai to almost whimper at the sight.

After the brunette had gotten comfortable with three fingers, Ukai took his hand and pulled them out, making Takeda whimper at the loss. "You're good, but I bet I can do better." He smirked, putting a condom on his hard member and covering it in lube. "Ready?" He asked.

"God, just go Kei-" Takeda was cut off by Ukai ramming half his length into him. "So needy huh?" He started to slowly push in the rest, looking for any stop signs on Takeda. But all he did was nod and moan. Ukai waited for Takeda to adjust to his length. "Holy fuck.. Kei-kei-keishin.. plc-please m-move." He kept his eyes shut tight, so the coach moved down to kiss him while starting to slowly thrust. Ukai's hands moved up to grip Takeda's waist, which was so small compared to the coach's hands, he could almost wrap them all the way around.

Once Takeda could take him more easily, Ukai started to speed up. But the brunette still whimpered, "P-please faster."

"It that what you want? Look at you, so needy for my cock. You take it so well, so good for me, pretty boy." Ukai adjusted his pace to something that could only be described as "back-breaking."

"AHH! KEI-KEISHIN!" Takeda was screaming now, his fists gripping the sheets trying to hold himself together while his legs shook.

"Be a little more quiet." The coach chuckled and pulled out for a second, leaving a confused Takeda.

"W-what?" He was about to worry he did something wrong, but Ukai just grabbed him by the waist and flipped him onto his hands and knees. 

"Get ready~" Ukai whispered in his ear before slamming all the way back into Takeda. The coach moaned at the feeling while the brunette screamed at the quick motions. Ukai relentlessly fucked into Takeda, switching his angles until the smaller man arched his back and threw his head up. "Looks like I found it." Ukai smirked, moving one of his hands into Takeda's hair and pulling it back. Thruting faster and faster, abusing the whimpering man's prostate, he could feel himself nearing his climax.

"I- I'm gonna c-cum." Takeda mewled, wanting to release but also relish the feeling of Ukai making his legs shake.

"Then cum for me pretty boy." Ukai growled, and with those words, Takeda came untouched all over himself and the linen bedsheets. As his orgasm shattered through his body, he tightened around Ukai, who came with a low moan staring at the lace panties that were still hung around the brunette's thighs. The coach finished riding out both of their orgasms and waited a minute before pulling out and throwing the condom away. 

"Tha-that was perfect." The brunette whimpered, still breathless and trembling. 

"Yeah, it was, pretty boy." The coach whispered as he took the wrecked lace off of Takeda and pulled the blanket over him. He looked down for a moment at the peaceful and even angelic scene.

"Please, stay." Ukai had been hoping he'd say that, as he himself was also really tired and also wanted to wrap his arms around the petite figure. 

"Of course." He pulled the blanket over himself, the mess could wait until tomorrow. He cradled the smaller man in his arms and played with his hair while he nuzzled his head into Ukai's chest. And soon, both drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me hours to write because I kept stopping inbetween to stare into space  
> anyway hope you liked ittt~
> 
> -mercury


End file.
